


Research Hi-Jinks

by shanachie



Series: Trick or Treating [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Halloween fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is doing some research on Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research Hi-Jinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raynefangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=raynefangirl).



Stiles dumped the load of books on the table, laughing as Derek’s nose wrinkled. Leaning over, he kissed his mate on that scrunched up nose. “Sorry, sourwolf. I know they stink, but they’re the best references.”

“And you had to bring them into our house?” Derek asked.

“This from the wolf who used to hang out in a burned out shell,” Stiles nudged Derek to let him know he didn’t mean the words the way they sounded.

“I got used to _that_ smell,” Derek replied, nudging his nose into the crook of Stiles’s neck.

“Well, these shouldn’t be around too long. I just need to take some notes.”

Derek pressed a kiss to the skin by his mouth before straightening up. “Try not to get lost in them. The pack’ll be over in a bit.”

“I know. I remember.” Stiles pulled him back when Derek started to walk away and kissed him deeply. “Can I have some hot chocolate?”

“Yes. I’ve got the makings in the crockpot. I’ll bring you a cup as soon as it’s done.”

“Thanks.” Stiles settled at the table, pulling one of the books towards him.

Derek shook his head as he left the room. Only his mate would research All Hallow’s Eve _on_ All Hallow’s Eve.


End file.
